Sweet Surrender
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: Diana learns what the affects of alcohol are on certain human men. And that might not be a bad thing. BMWW


Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or any mentioned characters. They are property of DC Comics.

A/N: This is slightly inspired by all the "Bruce and/or Diana gets drunk" fics that I've seen thanks to Adrian Tullberg's challenge. So I guess I'm taking that challenge too. My betas are both on vacation so I had no one to edit this. It was written mostly very early in the morning, so please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

Diana wasn't sure what was going on. How had she gotten into this? Of course, a simple office party was never simple when it was for the Justice League, but this was pure lunacy. She couldn't even make her brain form around how this had happened. But it was very hard to think when Batman was kissing her neck that way. 

"Br-Batman…" she gasped as he nibbled at her skin. "Please…" His lips captured hers again, as if sensing that she would stop struggling. Instead, she kissed back, feeling the bare skin of her shoulders being pressed against the wall of the Watchtower. Somehow, even in his inebriated state, he had managed to lead them to the personal wing; she just hoped no one wandered past just then. There was no way she could explain this.

When he pulled away, lungs desperate for air, she tried again. "Batman, we can't do this here."

His hand hit the wall behind her, and she heard the 'whoosh' of a door opening. "I know." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her into the room, which she now recognized as the one that was set-aside for Batman when he couldn't get back to Gotham. Diana managed to hit the light before the door closed behind them and Bruce fell haphazardly on his bed, bringing her with him.

Their lips met again—Diana had lost count of how many times it had been, but each seemed more mind-blowing than the last. But even as his still-gloved hands traced the contours of her body, she knew this wasn't right. "Stop…please…"

"What's wrong, Princess?" He slurred, biting at her neck.

"You're drunk," she whispered. "This isn't right."

"I know you want me," Bruce insisted, lips tracing her jaw line up to her ear. "Tell me you do."

She rested her hands against the bat emblem on his chest, gently pushing him away. "I do…" Diana admitted, "But not like this. I won't take advantage of you." Before he could protest, she got off the bed. "Sleep this off and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Spinning on the heel of her red boots, she headed back into the hallway and her own quarters.

'At least I got him out of the party,' she thought, undressing for the night. 'I just hope he's not furious with me in the morning.' Pulling the comforter up to her chin, Diana closed her eyes and prayed that she hadn't made a horrible mistake.

* * *

The next morning she awoke with something on her mind and it took her a minute to focus on it. Bruce. Sighing, she sat up and rubbed her weary blue eyes, replaying the night before through her mind. 

It was the Justice League's first annual holiday party. She had watched Wally (it had been his idea) set up all day, and had enjoyed the time she spent there. Of course, she had to leave for about two hours to deal with a slight crisis in Gateway City, and Batman was there when she returned. After just a moment viewing him, she knew he had drank more than one glass of the Flash's "Special Eggnog."

She had gone over and said hello, but his intoxicated state unnerved her. After a few more minutes, she had excused herself, claiming to be tired after her mission. Of all things, Diana had not expected Bruce to follow her, grab her around the waist and kiss her. Then, one thing lead to another, and…

Burying her head in her hands, Diana suppressed a groan. 'I have to go talk to him,' she resolved. 'Tell him I wasn't rejecting him…I just…' Without any further hesitation, she pulled on her uniform and headed towards his room.

Passing Fire and Ice on the way, she nodded to them, but waited till they were out of view before knocking on Batman's door. "Batman?" There was no answer. A lack of patience got the better of her and she opened the door. "Batman?"

A lump in his bed moved. "Diana?"

Cautiously, the Amazon princess approached his bed, noting the scattered pieces of the bat-suit littering the floor. "Good morning."

He squinted at her. "Did you hit me?"

She blinked in surprise. Is that how he remembered last night? "What? No."

"…did Clark?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do I feel like I've been hit by a train?"

He…he didn't remember? Gently, she sat on the edge of his bed. "Unfortunately, you have a hangover."

Bruce closed his eyes, resting back against his pillows. For a minute, she was struck by the fact that he trusted her so much. "I don't drink."

"Wally spiked the eggnog," she smiled at him sympathetically. "Even he and Clark got a bit tipsy. I'm afraid you never had a chance."

His jaw clenched. "When I can open my eyes again, remind me to kill him."

Suppressing a laugh, she patted his hand. "I know I'm no Alfred, but can I get you something? Aspirin? Coffee? Wally on a pike?"

"How about all of the above?" he groaned, reaching up to rub his temples.

"Sure. I'll be back soon."

It only took her ten minutes to get to the infirmary, the cafeteria, then back to his room. He was still lying in bed, but this time had placed another pillow over his head. "It's just me," she told him, making sure the door shut and that there wasn't a lot of light in the space.

He took the offered Tylenol with a muttered, "Thank you," swallowing it down with a gulp of coffee. As he settled to let the medicine take affect, she went into the adjoining bathroom, running a washcloth under cool water from the faucet.

"Here," she walked back into the bedroom, placing it on his forehead.

Making a little noise of relief, Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You seem like you've done this before."

She sat on the edge of the bed again, almost falling off in surprise as he moved over to give her room. "No, I haven't. But I just figured that was what I would want. If someone took care of me, that is."

"You don't have to stay here. I'll be fine," he grumbled under his breath. "Just do me one favor? Tell me I didn't ruin the entire Batman image last night."

A chuckle escaped her. "I don't think you did. You're still menacing even if you are wobbling a bit. Besides, you didn't stay at the party long."

"I didn't, huh?"

"No. I left early and you came with me."

By the look on his face, she could tell he knew there was more to the story. He was the Batman after all. "Then what?"

Diana stared at her boots. "You kissed me. And I kissed you back."

"Were…you drunk too?"

"No. No, I wasn't." He was silent, as if encouraging her to continue. "Then you led me here and essentially tried to seduce me."

He made a little noise. "Well, you weren't here when I woke up, so I'm guessing drunk Bruce Wayne isn't very smooth."

She looked away from him. "You were drunk. It would have been wrong."

Moving slightly next to her, it caught her attention and he caught her gaze. His eyes held a question, one with an answer he probably already knew. _What if I hadn't been drunk…?_

Her hand reached forward and removed the washcloth from his head. "I'll make this cold again." She felt his eyes follow her form into the bathroom, where she took deep breaths as the water washed over her hands. When she returned to the room, he was laying back again, as if pretending he hadn't been watching her. In response, she rested the washcloth over his eyes. "That should help."

"Mmm…" A small smile graced his lips, and she couldn't help but smile in return. Feeling emboldened, Themyscira's champion leaned over, placing light kisses on Bruce's forehead. "My…" he whispered, throat tightened. "My mother used to do that. If I was hurt, she would kiss it better."

Diana leaned back, stroking a hand through his hair. "She loved you very much."

Bruce swallowed hard. "You don't have to stay, you know," he repeated. "I'm fine. There are other things more important than this."

Holding back a protest, Diana realized for a moment that she couldn't think of anything more important than making sure he was better than fine. "Right. I'll let you get some rest then."

As she stood and moved towards the door, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I…I didn't mean to do what I did last night. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

For a moment, she fought back her disappointment, not able to stop herself from saying, "I'm sorry you had to be drunk to do it."

A large sigh escaped the Batman. "Diana, you know—"

"I've heard your excuses, Bruce. I understand that I'm not what you want. Or at least that's what you tell me." Pulling out of his grasp, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"They're not excuses; they're valid reasons. I'm the Batman, I can't just—"

Diana whirled around, facing him angrily. "You can't just accept that you might care about someone and someone might love you because you're scared. It's hard to open yourself because you might lose someone, but that's a chance that people take. You're too selfish to let us even try, because you might get hurt. That's what you are, Bruce. A scared, selfish, infuriating child. If I had any sense at all, I'd stop loving you. But I still do, even though it hurts."

He sat up abruptly, then groaned, clutching his head. "Dammit."

Sitting back next to him, she pushed him gently against his pillows. "Don't do that, you're just going to make it worse."

"I don't want either of us to get hurt," Bruce told her. "It'll be too risky."

"Deciding to be Wonder Woman was risky. Coming here for me was risky. Bruce, everything we do, every minute of our lives is risky." Her hands cupped his face, fingertips massaging his temples. "My mother never kissed me to make me feel better, but if I ever failed or hurt myself, she would always say, 'At least you tried.'"

The Dark Knight leaned into princess' touch. "I don't know what to do. I hate that."

"I know. I don't want to push." She stroked his head softly. "So I'll leave, let you rest. You can sleep on it." Diana placed one more kiss to the middle of his forehead.

When she leaned back, his lips found hers instinctively. Before her brain could react, she instantly kissed back. He suckled gently on her bottom lip, passion taking her breath away. "Don't leave me," he requested when stopping to breathe.

"You know I'll always be here for you, Bruce," she whispered, voice not daring to go any louder, should she scare him away.

They kissed again, tongue's intermingling as his hand tangled in her hair, keeping her close. "We can't do this…" His lips brushed her cheek. "It won't work." They moved lightly up to her hairline.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the touch. "Then stop kissing me." It was the last thing she wanted, but knew it was what needed to be said.

Apparently, he felt the same, as his lips traced every line of her face before returning to her lips that were swollen from the previous attention given to them. They remained locked like that for longer than she knew, stealing her breath and leaving her panting when they disengaged.

"I'm not good at things like this," he noted, hands caressing her face. "I don't know how to make a relationship work."

Diana kissed his palm. "We can learn together."

"It could go horribly wrong, and blow up in our faces." His voice no longer contained the harsh, severe tone it had when he had presented his reasons to her the first time.

"Then at least we tried." Her blue eyes bore into his own. "Are you willing to try?"

It was almost as if she could hear the walls, the barriers breaking down as he kissed her again. Diana decided to take that as a yes, putting all her passion into that kiss. Lust lingered in his eyes as he looked at her. "I think I know the perfect way to make this official," he told her huskily. The Batman's strong arms pulled her down on the bed, pressing their bodies together.

A smile graced her face as she buried her head against his neck, feeling him reaching for the clasp of her armor. "Are you trying to seduce me again, Bruce? Two times in less than twenty-four hours…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Depends. How's it going this time?"

"A lot better than last time." She pressed her lips against his softly. "I thought you had a headache."

His smile was mischievous—a look she had almost thought he could never manage. "I can't think of a better way to make me feel better."

For a long time they kissed, getting used to each other's bodies. When his lips suckled on her neck, tongue reaching out to lick along her collarbone, she told him, "I love you, Bruce."

"I know you do," he murmured against his neck. The disappointment on her face didn't last long, as he whispered in her ear. "And if I didn't feel the same way, I wouldn't be trying."

Knowing that was the closest she was going to get to an 'I love you too' for now, Diana smiled, rolling on top of him and kissing him deeply, letting him prove he felt the same way through his actions rather than words.

Bruce soon felt much better. In fact, by the end of the day, both were in a state of pure bliss. And they didn't even have to try.

* * *

A/N: Last time I wrote from Bruce's point of view, so I thought I'd try Diana this time. Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
